


I Don't Have the Words to Describe

by MyDreamsToYou



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings, M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDreamsToYou/pseuds/MyDreamsToYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles (inspired by words) that portray Steve and Tony's relationship with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have the Words to Describe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my friend Sammy! She has always been a lovely person to me and today is her special day. Happy Birthday, doll, these are for you~

**Bear**

 

“Go away, Steve.” Tony grumbled, trying to work on DUM-E’s upgrades. Steve hovered behind him, smiling in amusement. 

“I think someone needs a hug,” Tony turned to scowl at his lover, a look of unamusement on his face. 

“Don’t even think about it.” He warned but even he couldn’t deny Steve’s bear hugs for long. 

 

**Relax**

 

Tony watched Steve go through countless of punching bags, appreciating the man’s tight form. But, it always got so _boring_ watching the man in the same position for hours on end, training. 

“You should do yoga with Bruce and I,” He commented, taking joy in the fact that he startled the Captain who turned to give him The Look. “It’s relaxing,” Tony added gleefully. 

Steve shook his head, a faint smile on his lips. “I doubt that with you there.” He mused, smirking at Tony’s loud exclamation of denial. 

 

**Hunger**

 

“I made it, it should be delicious. When has anything that these two hands have made ever been bad?” Tony defended indignantly when he noticed Steve’s wary look. 

Together, they both stared at the omelet that Tony proudly made since Steve was always stuck cooking him breakfast. He had gotten up early (or rather had stayed up all night and scurried his way into the kitchen with his of-the-moment, brilliant idea) just to make the damn thing. 

“You don’t have to eat it, we can just go out to that diner you like—“

Steve took a bite of the omelet, forcing himself to swallow it and smile at Tony. “It’s fine, I’ll just eat this. Thanks, Tony.” He kissed his lover’s cheek, patting his thigh. “Next time, let me help you, alright?” 

 

**Carry**

 

“I hate you.” Tony says when being forced out of his armor, making Steve carry him back to the tower with little choice despite the his protests. 

“I love you.” Tony says when it is finally his turn to carry Steve home. It was about time he returned the favor and it was only an added bonus when his Cap’ blushed. 

 

**Speaker**

 

“Steve are you even listening to me?” So this is what it felt like being ignored in favor of work, or in Steve’s case, painting. Steve grunted lightly in response, adding a petal to the flower. A fucking petal! 

“Steve for the sake of America and my masculinity, _please_ consider punching a puppy or something!” 

“If you keep giving me those eyes, Tony, you’ll end up being the puppy I punch.”

“…wait, you seriously considered punching a puppy?”

Steve sighed and wondered why God thought it wise to give Tony Stark a mouth to speak with. 

 

**Ocean**

 

“Stevie baby,” Tony purred. “Roses are red—well, they come in an abundant of colors but bear with me alright?—violets are totally purple and…how does the rest of the poem go? I don’t remember…” He scratched his head, trying to remember while Steve looked utterly embarrassed. 

“Okay how about this, your eyes are like the ocean and I completely dig the idea of skinny dipping in them?”

“Stark!”

“What, you didn’t like that either—“ Steve clapped his hand in front of Tony’s mouth, ranting on how inappropriate it was to barge into a private meeting with Fury serenading him with crappy poems. He just had to get the man out fast before Fury threw a fit. 

**Game**

 

Tony stared at the board in disbelief while Steve counted his money and bought another hotel. “This is bullshit,” Tony muttered, running a hand through his hair. “How is this even possible!?”

Natasha sent the man an unamused look, paying off some money for Clint to get out of jail. Meanwhile, Tony had been stuck in jail for about four rounds now. “How am I losing Monopoly? This is supposed to be my game! And I’m losing to freaking Stars and Stripes Forever!”

“You also made your assistant your CEO of your company. If you can’t handle yourself in the real world, what makes you think Monopoly is going to be any different?” Natasha drawled while Thor rolled the dice. 

“Because Steve loves me?” Tony defended weakly.

“Steve does love you,” Steve remarked wryly, taking the dice from Thor. “But Stars and Stripes Forever is happy enough to kick your ass.”

 

**Gross**

 

“Tony, get out of bed you still have oil smudges on you. Did you even bother to take a shower?” Steve’s disapproving voice broke through the dark. Tony sighed, trying to get closer to his boyfriend but it only made Steve’s protests increase which only made Tony laugh. 

“Tony, I’m serious this is gross. We sleep here!” 

“Tell you what, I’ll prance my ass out of bed, stars a’blazing, if you join me?” The billionaire grinned deviously while Steve sighed, already slipping out of bed to join his boyfriend in the shower. Sometimes you had to sacrifice sleep for the sake of cleanliness. 

 

**Paper**

 

The team was together for a meeting, Fury ranting about something or the other, Tony didn’t know, nor did he frankly care. The mission could have been perfect and Fury _still_ would have found something wrong. The point was, though, that he was bored and Steve was ignoring him rather dutifully. It was a damn shame, really, considering Tony thought this was the perfect moment to declare his declaration of lust to the esteemed captain.

So it was no surprise that Steve Rogers found himself looking at a piece of notebook paper with the words ‘Let’s fondue’ with boxes beneath saying ‘yes’ or ‘let’s date first’. With a blank face, Steve scribbled at the bottom of the paper and sneakily slid it back to Tony while Fury’s back was turned. 

Even Steve couldn’t withhold his smirk—trying his best to look innocent mind you—when Tony sputtered, pointing at Steve dramatically, causing Fury to kick him out of the meeting. When the meeting was over half an hour later, Barton leaned in close to him. “What did you write on that piece of paper?” The man asked curiously.

Steve shrugged nonchalantly. “I wrote ‘why not both?’.” He didn’t bother to look back at Barton’s confused face, the man would learn in time. 

After all, he had a date.

 

**Technology**

 

Sure, they had cameras back in his day, but what Steve loved about the 21st Century was how quick he could take a photo and discreetly. The telephones these days had cameras on them too! Small and perfect. Definitely perfect for taking sly pictures of Tony sleeping in absurd places that weren’t his bed nor lab. No, in fact Steve caught Tony sleeping on top of Thor’s back once, wrapped in the red cap. 

The Norse God gave no reason for fear he would wake up the Man of Iron. But it didn’t stop him from smiling widely at what he recognized was a camera. He heartily approved of the picture.

 

**Quake**

 

Tony groaned, biting his fist to try and keep quiet as Steve swallowed him expertly. His other hand gripped his lover’s hair, thoroughly messing it up with each clench and suck. Who knew that it was in Steve to have a bit of a quickie in one of the closets on the Helicarrier? All Tony was thankful for though was Steve’s superserum strength to hold him up because he lost his ability to stand far too long ago. 

 

**Creeper**

“You do realize,” A voiced drawled behind him, startling the man from his seat. “That what you are doing is technically illegal?” Natasha scrutinized Tony sharply. The man just waved his hand flippantly, trying to pull down the live video footage of a certain Steve Rogers showering.

“Technicalities were never my thing. You act as if I’m going to sell this to some desperate fans to get more publicity.” Natasha raised a simple eyebrow.

“ _Which_ , I wouldn’t do. Will not do.”

“I believe that Stark. I really do. What I don’t believe is you not taking the footage and using it for your own pleasures at home.” Tony grinned wolfishly and grinned at her, slipping past to head to the kitchen. “Who knows!” He sang as he left, chuckling down the hallway. 

Natasha watched as Tony left and once she was sure he was gone, she addressed JARVIS. “Do me a favor and make sure both the footage Mr. Stark was watching and the later footage of what he plans to do with it make it to Steve Rogers tomorrow morning?”

“ _Of course, Ms. Romanov. Will that be all?”_ JARVIS responded politely, a hint of humor leaking into his voice.

“That will be all.”

 

**Duck**

Tony thought a majority of his life would be spent fighting in all sorts of forms in every aspect possible. Whether it be a simple argument with Pepper, an issue with his company, or another villain that just wanted to fuck up the day, Tony believed firmly that he wouldn't get to enjoy the simple moments because he would be fighting. Peace wasn't going to be an option.

Then Steve Rogers came along, causing his fight to peace ratio to sky rocket until they both lost count. But with Steve, something amazing happened. After they got past the fights, the little peaceful moments soon started to appear one after the other. And it was in moments like these, watching Steve feed the ducks with a small smile on his face, that Tony started to believe that maybe peace would be an option after all.

 

**Boner**

"You know, I have a boner for you right now." Tony mentioned nonchalantly as he and Steve ate dinner together. Steve choked on the pasta and stared at Tony with wide eyes. 

"Tony, we're eating. Can't we...talk about it later?" He asked, a light scowl on his perfect features. Tony shook his head, waving his fork around obnoxiously. 

"No, you don't get it. Not that type of boner--though I can arrange one if you'd like--but the type of boner that comes from the inside!"

Now Steve was completely confused and wondered if there was some lingo he was missing. This couldn't simply be a pragmatic failure, right? Maybe if he kept silent Tony would continue to explain.

"This boner comes from the heart and every time I see you do, well, _everything_ , it jizzes everywhere inside of me." Tony pointed his fork at Steve. "Capiche?"

Steve just stared at Tony. "You could have just said you loved me, idiot." He deadpanned, going back to eating his pasta and wondering why he was still together with Tony.


End file.
